I'm a Person and My Name is Anneke!
by Esther Huffleclaw
Summary: Offworlders! No matter how nice they seemed, they were always looking down their noses at you, thinking they were better than you. She slammed the speeder part down and jumped up to face him, his greater height no obstacle to her ire. "I'm a person and my name is Anneke!"
1. He Didn't Belong Here

He didn't belong here—in this junk shop, or on this planet. Though his clothes were simple, they were clean and neat, and the material had a look of quality. Anneke watched him from her perch on the counter, while she pretended to clean a random piece of junk. His hair was trimmed with skill, and he carried himself with confidence, though he was clearly not used to the heat. She had never in her life seen anyone so beautiful.

His companions were also intriguing—she had spotted a lightsaber clipped to the tall one's belt, and the other, with his fish-like features, was clearly from a much different world. He was visibly uncomfortable in the desert heat. Probably from a world full of jungles and water.

The tall long-haired Jedi asked Watto about parts for their ship, and the Toydarian led him out back to the junkyard, leaving the young man and the clumsy-looking one in the shop with her.

She watched them for a moment through her shaggy bangs. While the other was even more exotic, it was the human who held her interest. Dark hair contrasted with ivory skin, with just a hint of colour in his cheeks. He was tall, yet thin, though she didn't doubt that a toned body lay hidden beneath his rich clothes. Pondering what world he could hail from, she remembered a tale she had heard once. "Are you an angel?" As soon as the words left her lips, she wished she could take them back. Way to sound like an ignorant nerf herder, Anni!

The fascinating offworlder's lips quirked and his amused brown eyes met hers. "What?"

Clearing her throat, she pretended interest in the speeder part she was pretending to clean. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're from the moons of Iego, I think." She bent her head further, and scrubbed hard at a grease spot. Right. Now she sounded even more ignorant.

He laughed, a clear, musical sound, bringing her head back up in anger.

She glared. "I guess you're not, then, because they're good and kind, and wouldn't laugh at me!" Well, that sounded intelligent. She nearly rolled her eyes at herself.

He blinked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." He shook his head, and his dark hair fell across his forehead in soft waves, so different from her own dirty blonde mop. "I've never heard of angels. How do you know so much?"

She pushed a loose strand of hair that had escaped her tie back behind her ear. "I listen. I've worked here since I was three, I think. Gardulla the Hutt lost me and my mom to Watto by betting on the podraces. Lots of offworlders come through the shop and tell stories about their adventures."

He frowned. "You're… a slave?"

Offworlders! No matter how nice they seemed, they were always looking down their noses at you, thinking they were better than you. She slammed the speeder part down and jumped up to face him, his greater height no obstacle to her ire. "I'm a person and my name is Anneke!"

He raised his hands, and stepped back, his expression chagrined. "I'm sorry. This world is strange to me."

She snorted. "You're strange." She sat back down and picked up the part again.

A crash across the room made her jump. She had nearly forgotten the other alien, who seemed to be just as clumsy as he looked. He had managed to turn on a malfunctioning pit droid that was now stumbling around, knocking things over and making a mess. Giant ears flopping, he chased after it, trying to stop it, with little success. He managed to get ahold of its legs, but it simply dragged him around behind it. His bulging eyes rolled around in panic.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and shouted over the chaos, "Hit the nose!"

The gangly creature wrapped his arms around the droid's legs, tackled it and wrestled it to the ground. Then he reached up and hit its nose. Instantly, it stopped and folded up into an unassuming pile of metal. The resulting silence was deafening.

Anneke raised her eyes, and found the handsome human watching her. His lip twitched, and she couldn't resist. She laughed, and he joined in. The gawky creature gave them a wounded look, but she didn't care. She had never been happier.

"I'm sorry. I've been very rude. I haven't introduced myself." The young man extended a soft white hand. "My name is Padraig."

Anneke hesitantly placed her own rough, dirty hand in his. He didn't seem to mind the grease, though—or maybe he was just polite.

"No one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that!" Watto followed the Jedi in from the junkyard, his wings buzzing with indignation.

Ignoring the Toydarian, the tall man swept his eyes over Padraig and the floppy one. "We're leaving," he announced.

Anneke watched Padraig leave, wondering if she would ever see him again. Foolish, of course. He probably wouldn't give her a second thought. She was a slave in a junk shop on a backwater planet, and he was obviously someone rich and important. He travelled with a Jedi. He didn't belong here.

* * *

_A/N: This was written for the RLt Green Room 2013, and I was inspired by a piece of fanart on DeviantArt called 'Star Wars - King and Lionheart' by Shorelle._


	2. A Storm Was Coming

A storm was coming. The wind started to pick up, and shopkeepers in the Mos Espa street market were quickly closing up their shops. Anneke wove in and out around them, heading for home, racing the storm. She was brought to a sudden stop when she collided with the floppy, clumsy alien from earlier. Helping him up, she looked around for the other two.

The tall Jedi stepped out of the crowd. "Jar Jar! Stay close!" He nodded at Anneke. "Thank you, my young friend."

Padraig appeared from behind his Jedi companion and smiled at her. Heat rose in her cheeks, and she looked away, flustered. "A storm is coming," she said. "Do you have shelter?"

"Our ship is on the outskirts," the Jedi replied, turning to go.

"You'll never make it. Sandstorms are very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" She led the trio through the streets to her own home. It was cramped, but they would be safe from the raging winds and flying grit.

"Mom!" she called as they closed the door on the whirling wind and sand. "I'm home!"

"Oh my!" Her mother stopped in the doorway. "Anni, what's this?"

"This is Padraig, and… gee, I don't know your names." Heat rose in her face again.

The Jedi stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm Qui Gon Jinn and this is Jar Jar Binks. Your daughter was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm."

Anneke's mother took the offered hand. "Shmi Skywalker."

He reached into his belt and withdrew a handful of small capsules. "I have enough food for a meal."

"Oh, thank you." Shmi accepted the capsules with a smile. "I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anni's surprises."

Qui Gon smiled. "She's a special girl."

Shmi nodded. "Yes, she is."

Anneke caught Padraig watching her again, and ducked her head. Special! She was just a slave.

* * *

The soup from the capsules Qui Gon had provided was soon ready. The only sound while they ate was Jar Jar's slurping, until Padraig burst out, "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy! The Republic passed laws against it long ago!"

Shmi smiled sadly at him. "The Republic doesn't exist out here."

He stared at her, then met Anneke's eyes. There was a shocked anger there that surprised her, as if this was somehow a personal affront to him. She stared back, unable to look away. His soft brown eyes compelled her, as if he needed something from her, but she couldn't decipher what it might be. Then he broke the contact, dropping his gaze to his bowl.

The silence was deafening. Even Jar Jar's slurping did little to ease the tension.

"Have you ever seen a podrace?" Anneke snapped her mouth shut as everyone looked at her.

Qui Gon nodded slowly. "They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast. Very dangerous." His sky-blue eyes watched her closely.

Shifting in her seat, she looked away from that stare. "I'm the only human who can do it." She caught her mother's raised eyebrow. "I'm not bragging! It's true." She hunched her shoulders and stared at her soup.

Qui Gon's soft voice rang into the silence. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods."

Anneke's head came up and she met his gaze again. While it seemed he could see into her soul, there was no condemnation or judgement in his eyes. She smiled tentatively, then blinked. Jar Jar's long tongue flashed out toward a plate of fruit in the centre of the table, and Qui Gon moved even faster, catching the prehensile appendage between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't do that again." Qui Gon released Jar Jar, and he subsided, mumbling excuses and apologies.

Qui Gon had not broken eye contact with Anneke.

She put her spoon down. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

One side of his mouth tilted upward. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw your lightsaber. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

He leaned back and his smile grew. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"No one can kill a Jedi."

His smile faded. "I wish that were so…"

Anneke leaned forward. "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Is that why you're here? Did you come to free us?"

Qui Gon shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

She folded her arms. "Then why are you here?"

They stared each other down for a long moment, then he sighed. "We're on our way to Coruscant."

She frowned. "Coruscant. Wow. How did you end up out here in the Outer Rim?"

"Our ship was damaged," Padraig interjected, "and we're stranded here until we can fix it."

"With nothing of value to trade for the parts we need." Qui Gon sighed.

Padraig leaned forward on his elbows. "There must be another way. These junk dealers must have some kind of weakness we can use to our advantage."

"Gambling." Shmi's voice was disapproving. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Greed can be a powerful ally," Qui Gon said thoughtfully, "if used properly."

Anneke's eyes widened. "I can help!" Everyone was staring at her again, but she didn't care. "I've built a racer, and there's a big race tomorrow. You could enter my pod!"

"Anni, Watto won't let you.." Shmi began.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it!" She turned to the Jedi. "You could say it's yours. I'll pilot it for you."

"Oh, Anni." Shmi's voice broke. "I die a little every time Watto makes you race."

"But, Mom, I love racing." Anneke took her mother's hand. "The prize money would more than pay for the parts for their ship."

"I don't want to put you in danger, Anneke," Qui Gon said, "or cause your mother worry. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might help us?"

Shmi shook her head, clutching Anneke's hand.

"Mom," Anneke said quietly, "you said the biggest problem in the universe is that people don't help each other. Please let me help them."

The silence stretched out, while Anneke watched her mother's face, willing her to agree.

Padraig pushed his chair back. "We will find another way."

"No." Shmi's soft voice stopped him. "There is no other way. Anni's right." She raised her free hand, and touched her daughter's face. "She can help you. She was meant to help you."

Anneke threw herself into her mother's arms. Joy warred with fear inside her. A storm was coming.


	3. She Looked So Small

She looked so small. Anneke sat slumped over on a crate beside the podracer they had spent all night getting ready for the big race. She was fast asleep, her head pillowed on her arm. Padraig scratched the back of his neck; it was so dry here, he was constantly itchy. He missed the damp, cool mornings on Naboo.

R2D2 whistled, and Padraig looked up to see one of Anneke's friends riding toward them on a beast of burden with a second one following. It was time. He bent over the sleeping girl, and gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyelids flickered, and she stared at him in confusion for a moment, her brown eyes wide, yet still fogged with sleep. "I dreamed about you," she mumbled. "You were leading a huge army into battle."

"I hope not," he replied. "Come on—we have to leave soon."

Anneke sighed, then stood up and stretched. Under the constant dirt, she was quite pretty, and he caught himself watching her. Blushing, he turned away just as her friend arrived. The other boy raised an eyebrow at Padraig as he slid off the large beast.

"Hook 'em up, Kitster," Anneke greeted him. "I won't be long. Where's Qui Gon?"

Padraig ignored the question in Kitster's eyes. "He's with Watto and Jar Jar at the arena."

Anneke nodded and went inside to get changed. Padraig helped Kitster harness the podracer to the creatures, avoiding his eyes as they worked. He could feel the other boy's gaze on him, though. When they were finished, they stood for a moment watching the sun rise, then Kitster said, "Don't hurt her."

Padraig turned toward him, but the other boy stared straight ahead. "What?"

"You're from a different world—in more than one way. Just… don't hurt her, okay?"

Padraig nodded slowly. "I'll do my best."

Kitster sighed. "That's all I can ask."

* * *

They unhooked the podracer at the arena, Padraig stepping back this time to allow the more experienced Anneke and Kitster room to work. Anneke's friend seemed in awe of the machine, running his hands over the twin nacelles almost reverently. "This is so wizard, Anni!" he said. "I'm sure you'll do it this time."

Padraig frowned. "Do what?"

Kitster stared at him, wide-eyed. "Finish the race, of course!"

Padraig blinked. He stared at Kitster, then at Anneke. "You've never won a race?"

She ducked her head, refusing to meet his eyes. "Well… not exactly…"

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Not even finished?!"

She glanced up, then quickly away. Rubbing the back of her neck, she kicked at the dust underfoot. "Kitster's right." Her voice was defiant, and she raised her head and threw back her shoulders. "I will this time."

"Of course you will." Qui Gon stepped up behind Anneke and put his hands on her shoulders. He met Padraig's eyes, and it was the boy's turn to look away. There was no arguing with the Jedi when he used that tone. "Now, it's almost time."

As the others left to find seats in the stands, Padraig lingered. He stepped closer to the podracer, biting his lip. Anneke seemed to sense his presence, and looked up from her pre-race preparation. Their eyes met, and he felt a strange swooping sensation in his midsection. Fear wasn't something that often bothered him, but he was used to being in control of things, and this situation couldn't be farther out of his control.

"It's up to you now." Not much of a pep talk. He was usually better at this. "You carry all our hopes." Slightly better, but still not his best.

Anneke smiled though, and her face lit up, nearly taking his breath away. "I won't let you down." She placed her helmet on her head, pulled her goggles down to protect her eyes, and grasped the controls.

Padraig stepped back, lifting his arm to block the dust kicked up by the huge, powerful engines. She looked so small.


End file.
